


WHAT?!

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Again Robbie is a dork, Dipper is 16 Robbie is 17, Dipper is trying to be understanding, Gotta contribute to this beautiful ship, It's cute damn it, M/M, Mabel like teasing Robbie and Dipper, Muffin explosion, Robbie is a dork, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mabel tells Robbie that he was not Dipper’s first kiss.That's pretty much it. Enjoy~





	WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> Can more ppl write about this two ? I need it in my life!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also no beta so I am sorry if it sounds awkward and had grammar errors. My bad.

“WHAT?!”

  
Dipper jump in fright at his boyfriend’s loud exclamation, he quickly closes the fridge and walks back to the living room with the sodas he had offered to get. He frowned a little bit when he saw Robbie gaping like a fish out of water and gave his sister her soda with a questioning stare. She only shrugged and smiled.    
  
Oh no, he was no falling for the innocent act.

  
“What’s going on here?” he asks her, but really he had actually had wanted to ask her is: ‘what did you do this time?’ She just smirked.

  
“What!!” Robbie exclaimed one more time, this time looking at the male twin with wide eyes, Dipper raised his eyebrows questioningly only to be met with a blank stare.    
  
“Alright, is anyone going to fill me in on what's going on or what?” 

  
“You kiss another boy?!” 

  
Dipper blink in surprise, because there was nothing else he could manage to do when confronted with that question, well, except ask your own pair of, “What?” 

  
“You heard me the first time…” 

  
And now he was pouting, Robbie was  _ pouting,  _ he turned to look at his sister who was sporting the biggest shit-eating grin he had ever seen. Alright, she was to blame, there was no doubt in Dipper’s minds now. He sighed.

  
“ What the hell did you tell him this time?” 

  
Mabel’s grin widens in amusement, she took a sip of her soda, “ about your first kiss.” 

  
Dipper frown at that, what did his first kiss with a girl had to do wi—oh! His frown turn into a glare, “ Mabel! We agree that we were never going to speak about that again.” 

  
“Oops?” 

  
Oops? Oops, my ass, he thought sourly, we will see who will be laughing when I tell Pacifica all your crush slash stalking behavior, Dipper would get revenge, he swore he would. With  his almost complete revenge plan, he turned back to his still sulking boyfriend.    
  
“Here,” Dipper offered him his own can of soda, Robbie refused to take it, like the child he act up to be. Dipper rolled his eyes, and put the can down next to their feet on the floor, before sitting on his boyfriend’s lap —he was tempted to act childish too — who only made a sound of complaint but made no move to push him off. Well, at least that was good.    
  
“I wanted to be your first kiss,” hands snake around his waist, and Dipper laid his back on Robbie’s chest, “but noooooooo you just had to save the dumb fish life,” he whined burying his face in between Dipper’s shoulder and neck. If Dipper was honest, Robbie was overreacting, it didn't even count as a kiss in his book and happened when they still hated each other! And is not like he went crying around when they got together about Robbie kissing his previous girlfriends. Annnnnd –because there is always an and — even if he hadn't given Mermando reversed CPR he (Robbie)  would still not be his first kiss, because he dated other people  before Robbie too. He decided it would be for the best if keep those facts to himself.    
  
He ran his hand through Robbie’s hair, “ Would it make you feel better if I told you I didn't like it?”

  
“You didn't?” 

  
“ You didn't?” Mabel echoed Robbie’s question she was enjoying herself too much. Dipper glared at her still annoyed about her actions.    
  
“No, I didn't,” he said firmly, “ he tasted like fish and bleach it was gross.” 

  
Mabel hummed not really believing him, but Robbie snorted.

  
“ You kissed a fish.” 

  
“I know”  

  
“Can I tell the guys?” 

  
Dipper slap Robbie’s hand, a smirk on his face, happy and glad that he didn't have a sulky Robbie for the rest of the afternoon, “ Don't you get any ideas now, jerk. “ 

  
The older boy laugh while raising his head from his human pillow to kiss his cheek.    
  
“Ew, guys, get a room. “ 

  
Unfortunately for Mabel they didn't.   



End file.
